Teen titans and Zombieland
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Controll freak has put the Teen Titans in Zombieland and it's up to Raven and Robin to stop him will they make through the zombies? but its funny
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own Teen Tiatns or Zombieland.**

At the titans tower Raven was filping through chanels with Robin "what about this one IT?" asked Robin Raven looked at the part when Pennywise was in the shower "here I am wezzy" said the clown on TV "we already saw that Robin put on something else" said Raven then Robin fliped a chanel "this is a good gory movie SAW 6?" asked Robin "no it's not gory enough" said Raven then Robin fliped the chanle again then another movie was on it was the walking dead "oh Robin that is good gory show let's watch it" said Raven.

Then Cyborg came along "what are you two watching?" asked Cyborg "walking dead it's a show" said Robin "that is not a good show it's broing" said Cyborg "No it is not" growled Raven "now stop it" said Robin "ok filp something else on" roared Cyborg then Raven slaps Cyborg on the face "WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?" yelled Raven.

"RAVEN! stop it just stop you don't have to yell like that" said Robin "sorry I just don't like walking dead that much that's all" said Cyborg.

Then the alarm went off "trouble it's Controll freak" said Robin as the other titans rush down stairs.

At the zombie store

"at last I will let zombies walk on earth" laughed Controll freak until the Teen Titans came "not so fast Controll freak you are going down TITANS GO!" said Robin as the titans attack.

"the titans were fighting until Raven crashed into Robin "Robin I'm sorry" said Raven "Raven no big deal" said Robin until a zombie almost bit Raven but she began to wonder around in fear trying get her off "GET OFF OF ME!" shouted Raven but the zombie tried to bite her but Raven was too scared to let her until Raven throwed her over her head and the zombie girl crashed into the glass door.

But Controll freak got away on them but Robin got the Zombieland DVD "so should we watch it?" asked Starfire.

Back at the titans tower

The titans were watching Zombieland but then the movie was over "that was creepy" said Beastboy "at first I fought the two girls were going to die" said Starfire "but Star it's over now" said Teara.

"Raven do you get scared of zombies?" asked Robin "no I am not" lied Raven "yes you do I hear you screaming the past zombie movie years" said Robin "well ok sometimes" said Raven.

Later that night at midnight

Raven was sleeping until a scream was heard the titans rush down stairs "someone screamed we don't know who" said Robin then a zombie clown appears "oh my god run" said Raven as the titans ran but Beastboy triped over the couch "Beastboy! Raven you and the other titans stay here I'm getting Beastboy" said Robin but Beastboy was takken by a zombie clown and dissapeard and zombie clown got away.

"Robin wheres Beastboy?" asked Starfire "he's gone" said Robin.

Few minutes later

"well what happen when we got Zombieland DVD?" asked Raven "maybe the zombies came out of it" said Robin until a zombie grabed Starfire "Help the zombie is going to bite me" screamed Starfire then more zombies sround the titans then the titans they fight the zombies until then Raven got knocked in the head and Raven passed out.

End of chapter 1

so what will happen next are the titans in tower or in Zombieland?


	2. Chapter 2

Raven then woke up in the dark "Robin, Starfire? anyone?" asked Raven but there was no answer.

"wow I wonder this got dark after I passed out" said Raven as she looked around she was near the gas area "Hello anyone here there is lights but their is no one here" said Raven she saw a bathroom door Raven opened it and looked around "Robin?, Beastboy?, Starfire?, Cyborg?, Teara?, is anyone here?" asked Raven but no one was there so Raven closed the door put hood on.

"well no one's here" said Raven and she stared at the door then she heard groaning "very funny Robin now come out from behinde me Robin?" asked Raven but that was not Robin "ok ok Beastoy it's you I can tell" said Raven but that was not Beastboy "Cyborg are you scaring me?" asked Raven but that was not Cyborg "Teara Starfire are you hiding on me?" asked Raven but that was not Teara or Starfire but then Raven turned around and a zombie was behind her and roared at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" screamed Raven the zombie ran after her then grabbed her cape "get off of me!" growled Raven and then she saw that zombies are toicx to Teen Titans Raven then locked the zombie in the bathroom and shut the door.

Raven then said "ok now I need to find my friends" and Raven started to fly off.

2 days later

Raven was flying and had no luck on findding Robin until she heard a vocie that was calling her name and she looked down and saw Robin "RAVEN!" yelled Robin "Robin ROBIN!" shouted Raven as she flew down to Robin.

"Raven it is you" said Robin "like yes it's me I'm alive and not bitten" said Raven "Raven what is going on?" asked Robin "well what is going on it's not good" said Raven.

"so where is the titans?" asked Robin "Robin I have no clue but when I was in a gas area a monster droled on my cape and look at it gross" said Raven "that is one of the zombies that Controll freak used to make the zombies come back from the dead and attacking a living thats not good Raven I have a plan of how we both can live this" said Robin.

"what is it?" asked Raven "let's find the titans we might have to push the zombies out of our path to them is we want to live so this is what we are going to do" said Robin as he tolled the plan to Raven.

At the store

"so is this we are looking first?" asked Raven "yeah who knows" said Robin Raven tried the door "it's locked maybe we should come back later" said Raven "come on Raven it's day time maybe they're not open yet" said Robin then Raven looked in the store "Robin we go to the back door like we used to do" said Raven looking around the store "I hope these monsters are in that store".

"hey Raven check this out" said Robin got the store's cart and crash and broke through the glass door Raven got out of the way "Robin you...look Robin you are getting us in trouble" said Raven "sorry Raven I fought is would be qiucker" said Robin.

Then Robin got up "it's quite too quite are is everyone? let's leave then" asked Raven Robin pulled her back "Raven not yet we have to be sure that one of the titans are still in there" said Robin "how can we do that?" asked Raven "call our friends names they might show up" said Robin "ok Robin" said Raven then she called the titans each by name.

"Beastboy?, Starfire?, Cyborg?, Teara?, is anyone here?" asked Raven "well it's doesn't look like they are here" "Raven why not let's look around" said Robin "good idea Robin" said Raven as she followed him.

"titans where are you?" asked Robin until a zombie as walking in the store "oh serouisly?" asked Raven "RUN!" shouted Robin until he and Raven got to the toys area Raven grabbed a base ball bat "Raven what are you doing?" asked Robin freaking out "Robin I can take care of him" said Raven as she hit the zombie.

"ok Raven no more games let's go" said Robin as he pushed the shelf full of videos and they all fell on the zombies "yes that was great Robin" said Raven until Robin pushed her into the cakes Raven got mad now "Robin what did you did that for?" asked Raven getting angry "sorry Raven I didn't mean to push you" said Robin.

Then Raven clamed down "It's ok Robin I knew you didn't mean to" said Raven as Robin was helping her up "well the titans oesn't look like they are here what is going on?" asked Robin "I think these zombies are trying to get rid of us for Controll freak" said Raven then a howl of zombies was heard "Raven let's get out of here" said Robin as he and Raven got out of the store.

At the parking lot

"I think we lost them" said Raven "yeah I think we have" said Robin "Robin check this out" said Raven driving a car "Raven what are you doing?" asked Robin "I'm driving" said Raven.

"ok that's werid but you can fly" said Robin "so I can drive too" said Raven "oh bother" said Robin getting in the car.

Few minutes later

Raven was driving "Raven why are you just and I drive" said Robin "Robin...nevermind I forgot what I was going to say" said Raven then Raven was about to run over someone "RAVEN LOOK OUT!" shouted Robin as he stoped the car for Raven "ROBIN WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" growled Raven "you almost ran over someone" said Robin.

"did I? I did not see anyone" said Raven "I'm just teasing Raven" said Robin but Raven was not happy "Robin you scared me to death I fought it was a real person" said Raven "but Raven.." said Robin "Robin you think I'm that dumb at driving?" asked Raven "no but Raven I'm trying to protect you that's what girlfriend and boyfriend do" said Robin.

"ok Robin I'm sorry" said Raven "it's ok Raven" said Robin.

end of chapter 2


End file.
